1. Field of the Invention
present invention relates to a vehicle information display device and vehicle information display method for displaying information of an object existing in a surrounding area of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
A vehicle information display device is a device that detects an object existing in the surrounding area of a vehicle and displays information of the object. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-6267 (JP 2010-6267 A) discloses a vehicle display device including a vehicle-outside information processing portion that acquires position information of an object, such as an obstacle in the front. In the vehicle display device, emphatic display of the object is performed in a front window shield by displaying an object mark and establishing a correspondence between the detected object and the object mark. As the object mark, it may be a dot pattern overlapped and displayed on the detected object or a rod-like pattern displayed below the detected object. By emphatically displaying the object with the object mark such as the dot pattern or the rod-like pattern, the existence of the object can be transmitted to the driver of the host vehicle reliably to draw the attentions.
However, as aforesaid, the situation of performing emphatic display by displaying a frame-like object mark that surrounds the object is different from the situation of performing emphatic display by displaying a dot pattern or a rod-like object mark below the object. Since the display surrounding the object is performed not only from below, but also using vertical frames from both sides of the lateral direction, which are display components extending in the vertical direction (thereafter refers to as the vertical direction component of the object mark), the correspondence between the object mark and the object is stronger.
However, when the driver stares at the object, due to the reasons that there is a perspective difference between the distance between the driver's eyes and the object and the distance between the driver's eyes and the display area and the driver's two eye balls are lined up in the lateral direction, the focus position is easily to deviate in the lateral direction and the vertical direction component of the object mark is easily to blur in the lateral direction. Therefore, in the method of surrounding the object with a frame-like object mark, when a large number of other objects exist in the vicinity of the object expected to be emphasized by displaying a frame, the object mark that displayed corresponding to the expected object will blur, resulting in that the other objects may enter into the inner side of the vertical direction component of the object mark (vertical line of the frame), or the vertical direction component of the object mark (vertical line of the frame) overlaps with other objects, or the vertical direction component of the object mark interferes with other objects, thus, it may be possible to not able to recognize the correspondence between the object mark and the object. Therefore, the problem is: it is hard to know the object mark shows which object when there is a plurality of objects lined up in the lateral direction. That is, although it is intended to display an object mark only for the object that needs to be drawn attention to, when there is a plurality of objects lined up in the lateral direction, it is hard to recognize the object mark shows which object, thus, the problem possibly exists is: it is hard for the driver to recognize the object that really needs to be drawn attention to.